Fall For You
by cheesetaco
Summary: *oneshot* How did James and Lily finally get together? Well, it took a stupid bet, a stupid date, and a not-so-stupid song.


_**A/N: I don't own JKR's fabulous characters, sadly…*Sigh* Plot's mine though! Idk if I should be announcing that though lol. Is that good or bad? Review to let me know! XD**_

Fall For You

_***LILY'S POV***_

_Psh. Will this guy ever SHUT UP? Honestly, it's like someone put a permanent babbling charm on him…_

"…and _then_ I swooped down, executing a perfect Wronkski Feint-which, you probably know, is one of the most difficult Quidditch tactics, only to be executed by the most skilled players, aka moi-and he crashed right into the ground, blundering idiot that he was, and I caught the snitch and voila! Victory was mine…"

_Conceited much? Why am I even DATING this arrogant prat? Just me CALLING him an arrogant prat is reason enough to hate him! I mean, I usually only reserve that name for James Potter…arrogant little toe-rag that he is…although he looks positively angelic compared to this git. _

"WHICH REMINDS ME," Kane Delacour carried on emphatically "the other day, I was speaking to Nathaniel Sykes, his grandfather Jocunda was the first wizard to fly across the Atlantic Ocean on a broom, you know, and Nate says to me, he says 'Kane there is this new teeth-whitening technique you just HAVE to try'.."

_Teeth whitening?! Is he serious!? How does QUIDDITCH remind you of bloody TEETH WHITENING?!_

"Isn't that just an outrage?! Him, implying that _I_, Kane Adrien Henri Isaac Jacques Morice Pascal Sebastien Yves Zacharie Delacour.."

_His mom must've really been high on those pain potions when she named him! NINE middle names! For the love of Merlin…_

"…Could POSSIBLY need teeth-whitening! Honestly! It's an outrage! A scandal! I've been winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award SIX TIMES for crying out loud!"

_YES, I KNOW! You've only told me about a billion times or so…_

I forced a smile, and he just babbled on, carrying on his one-sided conversation.

"Speaking of me,"-_that's all we EVER speak of-_"Did you know that I've not won the Witch Weekly Most Charming Smile Award SIX TIMES, but I'm also the YOUNGEST to ever win the title…was just eleven when I got my first…"

_MERLIN WHEN WILL THIS DATE END?!?!?! _I wondered exasperatedly, sipping my butter beer and subtly looking at my watch. It was only half-past twelve! Two and a half more excruciating hours to bear…

_WHY am I even dating this fool in the first place?!_

_***JAMES' POV***_

"_WHY_ is she even dating that fool in the first place?!" I exclaimed to my three fellow Marauders. We were sitting in the shadowy corner of The Three Broomsticks, oh-so-casually eavesdropping on Lily and her _boyfriend_ Mr. Perfect Kane Delacour with his _perfect _hair and _perfect _smile and-

"James." Remus said calmly, "You're going to break the table."

I looked down and realized I had indeed been gripping the table a bit hard. There were little spidery cracks winding through the wood now. _Oops. _I took out my wand and muttered "Reparo." and the little cracks vanished.

"Well, in answer to your question, Prongs old chap, Lily dearest over there is dating that oaf because of YOU."

I groaned. I didn't want to think about that stupid bet. I glared at Sirius but he just grinned and carried on, not getting the hint.

"If you hadn't dared her that she couldn't woo Mr. McDreamy over there, she wouldn't be dating that dolt, and instead she might even be dating an even _bigger_ dolt…YOU!!!"

Sirius looked really pleased with his lecture, and I just glared, sending a stinging hex his way. I really _had_ been the biggest dolt that day…

_***FLASHBACK, JAMES' POV***_

We were standing in the Fourth Floor Corridor, and I had just serenaded Lily…again. She…Well, she didn't take it well. Like usual.

"**YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU LITTLE ARROGANT TOE-RAG! YOU'RE SO CONCEITED I HATE YOU, YOU GIT! YOU'RE SUCH A PRAT, I'M NEVER, EVER GONNA DATE YOU SO **_**LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"**_ She shrieked shrilly at me, all the while sending hexes, curses, charms, anything she could think of at me.

Not that I'll ever admit this, but when she does this…well, it hurts. And it's EMBARRASING. I would quit pulling stupid stunts like this, but it's expected of me, and I don't want her to ever think that I quit caring. I was a little more that miffed that she wouldn't take me seriously.

"**FINE! DON'T DATE ME! SEE IF I CARE!!! GO DATE SOMEONE ELSE!!!"**

"**FINE! I WILL!" **

"**I'M SURE YOU AND THAT DUNG HEAP DELACOUR WOULD BE **_**PERFECT **_**TOGETHER!"**

"**WELL THEN WITH YOUR BLESSING,POTTER, I'LL GO ASK HIM!"**

"**FINE!!! GO! I DARE YOU! BUT I BET YOU HE'LL SAY NO!!!"**

"**OH YEAH? WELL, **_**I **_**BET HE WON'T!"**

And so Lily whipped around, spotted the guy in question, and marched right over to him. With no hesitation, she planted a kiss right on his lips. Pulling away, she asked in a sultry voice "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Sure."

And with that the two of them flounced down the corridor hand in hand.

_***UNFLASHBACK***_

_***LILY'S POV***_

"And so I say to that hag 'unhand her, you foul beast!' and then I cast a brilliant jinx, the hag falls to the floor, and there I stand, victorious, and about to be whisked off for a photo shoot to be on the front page of the Prophet! Bumped the Minister of Magic himself to the second page. Ha!"

_MERLINS PANTS! THIS IDIOT WILL NEVER SHUT UP! _

Looking around, I saw James and his posse in the corner, being painfully obvious in their spying…they were using BINOCULARS for crying out loud! How stupid could they get? I glared at them before pointedly turning to Kane and beaming at him, saying in an overly loud, breathy voice,

"Oh Kane! You're such a hero! THIS is exactly what makes me _love_ you so much!" I trailed my fingers down his arm, and moved to sit on his lap. I gave him a soft peck on the cheek, and drawled in a silly girly voice "Tell me another story. I just can't get enough of you!" The ponce lapped it up. Honestly, he MUST be brain damaged or something!

"Well, my sweet, there was this one time when I…"

_***JAMES' POV***_

I growled, picking up my firewhisky and downing it.

"WHY did I have to bet her? WHY, WHY, WHY?!" I punctuated each 'WHY' with a bang of my head on the table. Which, you know, OW! But I deserved it. Maybe it would knock some sense into me.

"Because you're a stupid, easily-baited, overly-jealous egghead!" Sirius supplied cheerily.

Peter and Remus swatted at him, and Remus conjured a fluffy pillow and slid it across the table so it was between my head and the splintery table as I went to town.

_***LILY'S POV***_

I glanced over to see how James was taking all of this, and was pleased to see he seemed to be having as miserable a time as me. Muahahaha! If _I _didn't get to be happy, neither should _he!_ I grinned up at Kane, which just encouraged him to go on gloating about how marvelous he was. Psh. Jerkface.

And so the afternoon wore on…and on, and on, and on…Me in Kane's lap, him happily droning on about all his accomplishments, and James glaring at him all the while. Kane was going on about some duel he had taken part in at his old school.

"And then the next thing anyone knew, he was on the floor at my feet, begging for mercy. HA! Filthy little mudblood. How could he think he could beat a Delacour?!"

I froze. Did he just say…??? Surely not!

But then the next thing _I _knew, James pushed me gently aside, before not-so-gently shoving Kane out of his seat.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" He thundered in Kane's face.

Kane seemed unperturbed at James outburst, jumping up and brushing off his designer coat. "Oh, I was just telling Lily here about my triumph in a duel against some silly little mudblood…"

James roared, an animalistic sound, and was about to tackle Kane to the ground when I put a hand on his shoulder.

"James. STOP. Think. You're just going to get in trouble. Let me handle this."

_***JAMES' POV***_

She-she-she called me JAMES! She TALKED TO ME WITHOUT YELLING!! SHE TOUCHED MY SHOULDER!!!

I stepped back, clenching my jaw and fists, wanting nothing more than to pummel Kane to a pulp for his callousness, but also on cloud nine. "Kane?" Lily said sweetly.

"Yes, Lily love?"

"_**YOU'RE THE MOST BORING, SELF-ABSORBED, CONCEITED, EXCUSE-FOR-A-HUMAN-BEING I'VE EVER MET!!! YOU'RE SUCH A GIT, A TOE-RAG, A PRAT, AND IF YOU WOULD'VE TAKEN YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR BUTT FOR A SECOND YOU WOULD REALIZE THAT I'M MUGGLE BORN AND YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR THINKING THAT BLOOD STATUS MATTERS!!!" **_

_Oh yeah! GO LILY!_

Then she said something that made me the happiest man alive.

"_**YOU'RE WORSE THAN JAMES!!!"**_

_!!!!!_

_I'm not on the top of her To-Push-Off-The-Astronomy-Tower-List anymore!!! WOO!!! There's someone she hates even worse than me!!!_

To top it all off, Lily picked up her mug of butter beer, and dumped the whole thing on Kane's pretty little blonde head! HA!

She walked over to me, grinning.

"I've always wanted to do that!"

I smiled back, and we walked out into the snow together.

_***LILY'S POV***_

_HA! Got rid of that git Delacour! It's really lucky that he would have said something about mudblood's, because I was about to dump that butter beer on him anyways! _

I turned my attention to the tousle-haired guy that had just tried to fight for me. So cheesy, so cliché, yet…_so sweet!_

"That was…erm…very, um, nice of you to try to, uh, stand up for me back there, James."

I blushed to the roots of my fiery red hair, a look that was mirrored by James.

"Yeah…well, erm, your welcome?"

"James…" _Just get it over with. _

I bit my lip, not sure how to proceed…then, faintly, I hear…

"_Well, witches and wizards, let's begin out Muggle Music Hour!" _

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fightingCould it be that we have been this way beforeI know you don't think that I am trying......I know you're wearing thin down to the core.._

_But hold your breathBecause tonight will be the night that i will fall for you…_

I laugh at the irony. "Oh sweet Merlin!" I'm clutching my sides, this is just too funny.

James looks at me like I've grown an extra head or two.

"Uh, Lily? What's so funny?"

"THIS SONG! It's just so-so--ironic!" I burst out laughing, this time at his bewildered expression.

_***JAMES' POV***_

I strain my ears, trying to figure out what song Lily's talking about…then, I hear it, coming from The Three Broomsticks.

_Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for youOver againDon't make me change my mindOr I won't live to see another dayI swear its true…_

_This is not what I intendedI always swore to you I'd never fall apartYou always thought that I was strongerI may have failedBut I have loved you from the start_

Ironic? This song? How???

Then it clicked.

Lily's odd behavior the past month…her expression just now, she looked like she had been about to announce something important…the irony of this song…could it be? _REALLY?_

I looked at Lily, my eyes asking this question.

She nodded. I couldn't believe it.

Still giggling, she stepped forward tentatively.

I saw the decision in her eyes the second she made it. She launched herself at me, flinging her arms around my neck and bringing those soft lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

When we came up for air, she rested her forehead on mine.

"I love you, James Potter."

"How long?" I wondered aloud. I still couldn't believe it. This was a dream. It had to be!

The beautiful figment of my imagination in my arms shrugged.

"Awhile. Then you had to go and pull that stunt…and, well…I couldn't NOT take a bet. You know how I am."

"Yeah. I know." I said with a breathless chuckle.

We leaned in for another kiss, and this time I was the one to break it.

"Lily. I love you. Always have, always will. Seriously. Sometimes I might've seemed like I was joking, but I never was."

"I love you too, James, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"Don't be sorry. You're here now….I think."

"What do you mean, you _think?_ I'm right here!"

"Pinch me."

"Uh…ok."

Lily pinched me. And OWWWWWWWWWW!!! Ok, DEFINITELY not dreaming here.

"Kiss me" I said, leaning in.

"Uh uh uh! Just because I love you does NOT mean you can order me around! Use your manners, James!"

I rolled my eyes. Lily will be Lily.

"Kiss me, PLEASE!"

"And?"

"And thank you!"

And kiss me she did, long and hard. How long I had waited for this! And it was way better than I even imagined!

When we came up for air, Lily smiled at me, her eyes shining and her face flushed.

"Your welcome."

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review, por favor! I'll love you forever and ever and ever if you do!!! =) **_

_**Love, Bee**_


End file.
